You Smile
by Fuchsia Harumi
Summary: 'puk…' Setumpuk salju jatuh dari atas pohon yang berada di dekat Hinata. / "umm… aku ingin melihat Gaara tersenyum…" / "aku tak tahu pasti. Kurasa selamnya" / "apa isinya?" / "aku memegang janjimu" /


**You Smile**

Disclaimer :

© semua tokoh adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

© di dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Hinata.

© judul cerita diambil dari lagu Justin Bieber.

© jika ada kesamaan tokoh, tema, alur dll rasanya tidak mungkin dan mengada ngada.

'Ding… Dong…'

Suara bel menggema di seluruh bagian rumah sederhana berwarna dominan soft blue.

Suara langkah kaki yang bergerak cukup cepat terdengar dari dalam rumah, dan berhenti ketika pintu berwarna putih dibuka nya dengan cukup cepat.

"Happy Birthday Hinata"

Mata perak gadis itu membulat. Kaget. Ini masih pagi, bahkan dirinya sendiri baru banggun dari tidur nya.

"Ga Gaara kun…"

"aku bilang… 'Happy Birthday Hinata' dan aku belum mendengar jawaban mu?"

"t trimakasih…" Hinata masih kaget.

"maaf… aku belum tahu apa yang kamu inginkan, jadi aku akan menawarkan hadiah apa yang kamu inginkan" tawar Gaara.

"um… aku ingin… Gaara kun mengabulkan 3 permintaan ku…" jawab Hinata hati hati.

"baiklah." Ucap Gaara kalem "permintaan pertama?"

"um… aku ingin Gaara bersamaku seharian ini dan jangan mengeluh…"

"aku tak suka mengeluh. Dan seharian ini aku juga bebas" jawab Gaara sekenanya "yang kedua?"

"aku… aku belum memikirkan nya… mungkin…" Hinata berfikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimat nya. "sudah lama aku tidak ke Konoha Land, apakah Gaara mau menemaniku ke sana?"

"oke. Aku akan mengikutimu seharian ini"

"baguslah…" Hinata tersenyum senang karna hari ini dirinya tak akan sendirian dan merasa sepi.

"yang terakhir?"

"aku akan menyimpan nya. untuk nanti" jawab Hinata masih dengan senyum di wajah nya.

"terserah kamu saja lah"

"Gaara kun. Masuklah dulu. Aku akan bersiap. La lagipula diluar dingin dan tidak enak dilihat orang diluar" ajak hinata.

"hn"

.

.

.

Gaara duduk sendirian di dalam ruangan yang sepertinya ruang tamu. Ruangan minimalis yang hanya berisi sofa lembut yang mengitari meja di tengah nya. beberapa foto keluarga dari usia balita hingga dewasa dipamerkan secara cuma cuma.

Gaara melihat bebarapa foto Hinata yaang dipajang. Dari waktu Hinata pertama bisa berjalan, ketika Hinata tertawa, ketika Hinata bisa mengendarai sepeda, dan ketika Hinata memeluk boneka panda yang diberi Gaara tahun lalu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun nya, dan sebagai benda yang dibawanya ketika dirinya menyatakan perasaan nya.

Gaara sedikit tertawa kecil yang begitu tipis hingga tersamarkan.

"a aku sudah siap Gaara kun" ucap Hinata ketika berdiri di depan Gaara tanpa Gaara sadari.

Ke tiba tibaan Hinata membuat Gaara kembali kedalam alam sadar nya.

"heh? Baiklah ayo" Gaara berkata setelah dirinya berdiri dan berada di hadapan Hinata.

"Ga Gaara kun. Apa kamu tidak apa apa hanya menggunakan itu?" ucap Hinata pelan bermaksud menunjuk pakaian Gaara yang cukup tipis hanya sweater merah dan di balut kemeja merah yang lebih gelap tanpa dikancingkan.

"aku sudah biasa dengan udara dingin" ucap Gaara seenak nya. "kamu sendiri? Apa tidak dingin hanya dengan jacket itu?" ucap Gaara memastikan.

"ti tidak. Ini sudah cukup"

"ya sudah ayo"

.

.

.

Gaara dan Hinata memasuki mobil Gaara yang sudah terparkir manis di depan rumah Hinata.

Mereka cukup canggung hingga tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Hinata terus tertunduk menyembunyika semburat merah di pipinya. Dirinya membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan nya bersama Gaara di Konoha Land nanti. Sedangkan Gaara memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai pemegang setir untuk menyembunyikan perasaan canggung nya.

Mata Gaara melihat pertokoan yang terjejer rapi di pinggir jalan. Otak nya berfikir cepat dan langsung melambatkan mobil dan memarkirkan nya. pintu mobil dibuka dan dia keluar dari mobil.

Hinata yang bingung langsunng mencoba keluar dan mengikuti Gaara. Namun, aksinya gagal oleh pesan singkat dari Gaara.

'aku akan segera kembali. Tunggulah di mobil'

Membaca pesan tersebut Hinata menyenderkan kembali tubuh nya kembali dan memandang bosan jalanan yang cukup lenggang karna sebagian orang memilih tinggal dirimah bersama keluarga. Terlebih cuaca dingin di musim dingin membuat orang malas keluar rumah dan memilih berkutat dengan meja hangat di rumah mereka.

Hinata menoleh ke arah kursi yang diduki Gaara ketika ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dari arah situ.

"kamu dari mana?" tanya Hinata sedikit merajuk karna ditinggal sebentar tanpa alasan jelas.

"ini" sesaat setelah Gaara duduk. Disodorkan nya bungkusan dari tas kertas berwarna coklat dengan tangan kirinya dan menggunakan tangan kanan untuk membersihkan butiran salju yang menempel di rambut nya.

Perlakuan Gaara menghentikan Hinata untuk berkata lebih jauh. Diambil nya bungkusan yang dibawa Gaara dan dilihat isinya.

Hinata sedikit bingung dan banyak senang.

"ke kenapa Gaara kun memberiku syal?" ucap Hinata sambil mengeluarkan syal berwarna biru bermotif kotak kotak.

"kurasa kamu akan kedinginan jika hanya menggunakan itu"

.

.

.

Semua orang nampak senang. Konoha Land tempat taman bermain terbesar yang ada di Konoha memang tak pernah surut pengunjung. Berbagai wahana yang menantang, seru, dan tak pernah membuat mu bosan meski kamu pernah mencobanya berkali kali.

Hinata begitu senang ketika kakinya menapaki kawasan Konoha Land. Sudah sekitar 7 tahun Hinata tidak berkunjunng ke sini. Tak adanya waktu luang dan teman yang mau menemaninya ke tempat yang dianggap nya untuk anak anak kecil ini.

Hinata berputar putar karna senag nya tangan nya lurus membentuk sudut 180 derajat. Seperti anak kecil memang tapi disitulaj serunya. Tanpa disadari Hinata, Gaara mengikutinya dengan senyum tipis yang hangat.

'puk…'

Setumpuk salju jatuh dari atas pohon yang berada di dekat Hinata. Salju yang jatuh tadi sukses mendarat dengan sempurna di kepalanya. Rasa dingin langsung menjalar dari kepala hingga seluruh badan nya.

Gaara yang sigap langsung menghampiri Hinata dan membersihkan salju dari kepalanya.

Hinata mendongak. Menyadari wajah nya begitu dekat dengan Gaara. Kepalanya langsung ditarik turun hingga menunduk. Entah sudah berapa merah kini wajah Hinata.

Menyadari keanehan pada Hinata. Gaara langsung melepas tangan nya dari atas kepala Hinata.

"sudah disini. Kamu mau naik yang mana dulu?" ajak Gaara.

"um…aku ingin… ah! Ayo kesana!" ucap Hinata bersemangat sambil menggeret paksa Gaara untuk mengikuti nya.

.

.

.

"kamu tidak apa Hinata? Wajah mu sedikit pucat…" Gaara kawatir menyadari wajah hinata yang pucat setelah turun dari jet coaster.

"a-aku tidak papa…"

"kamu yakin… sebaik nya kita istirahat dan mencari minum untukmu" Gaara membawa Hinata ke kursi yang ada di sana. Hari ini musim dingin dan Gaara meninggalkan Hinata untuk mencari air minum isotonic dan makanan kecil karna hari sudah siang dan mereka belum makan apa apa.

"Tunggulah…" ucap Gaara sebelum ia pergi. Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Tangan Hinata terus mendekap dirinya sendiri karna udara dingin. Bebrapa salju yang turun menempel di rambut panjang nya.

"kamu terlihat kedinginan " ucap Gaara ketika dirinya kembali dari membeli beberapa barang.

"cuaca sedikit dingin"

"kamu sebut ini dingin? Kamu terlihat menggigil..!" Gaara berteriak cukup keras "sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" Gaara sedikit berdiri.

"tu tunggu… kamu berjanji akan menemaniku di sini…" Hinata berkata dengan hati hati.

"aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu sakit…"

"jika aku sakit… kan ada Gaara kun yang merawatku…" senyum hangat terukir di wajah Hinata. Gaara yang melihat nya jadi tak tega dan menuruti yang dikatakan Hinata.

"terserahlah… kita kesana dulu… ada bianglala, kupikir akan bagus jika melihat Konoha Land dari tempat yang lebih tinggi." ajak Gaara.

"baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti Gaara kun" ucap Hinata masih dengan senyum di wajah nya.

Seharian ini Hinata terus menarik Gaara mengikuti arah kemana mereka mau bermain. Mulai dari jet coaster mobil mobilan dan beradu tabrak, kincir putar, ayunan raksasa yang berputar dan terus naik ke atas, hingga rumah hantu.

Dirinya sudah senang karna Gaara mau bersama dangan nya seharian penuh.

Hinata mengantri untuk menaiki bianglala bersama Gaara. Hingga akhirnya giliran mereka sampai. Mereka memasuki tempat seperti sangkar burungdan duduk berhadapan.

"Hinata… Hanabi, Neji, ayah dan ibumu kemana? Aku belum melihat mereka tadi" Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

"mereka pergi kerumah nenek kemarin hingga nanti sore"

"kamu tidak ikut?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum.

Gaara mengernyit arti tak mengerti.

"karna ada 1 permintaan yang belum aku katakan pada Gaara kun" jawab Gaara malu malu.

"baiklah. Sebutkan satu permintaan terakhirmu."

"umm… aku ingin melihat Gaara tersenyum…"

Gaara mendekati Hinata dan memeluk nya lembut. badan nya yang lebih tinggi. Membuat nya meletakan kepala Hinata di dada bidang nya dan meletakan dagunya di kepala Hinata.

"meski kamu tidak tahu. Ketahuilah… aku akan tersenyum jika kamu tersenyum. Dan jika kamu sedih akulah yang paling sedih dan akan merutuki diriku sendiri" jelas Gaara lembut.

"kenapa?"

"karna aku mencintaimu Hinata"

"apa kamu akan terus mencintaiku?" Hinata memastikan.

"ya"

"sampai kapan?"

"aku tak tahu pasti. Kurasa selamnya"

"selama nya?"

"ya" Gaara tersenyum dalam pelukan nya. perasaan nyaman tumbuh dalam diri mereka. "Hinata…kita sudah sampai di bagian paling atas. Kamu mau lihat?" ucap Gaara masih memeluk Hinata.

Gaara merasa Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan nya. kemudian, dia melepaskan pelukan nya perlahan dan membiarkan Hinata melihat seluruh isi Konoha Land.

"Hinata"

Hinata berbalik dan mendapati Gaara menyodorkan kotak kecil dengan pita diatas kotak nya. mata Hinata membulat tak percaya.

"bukankah kamu tidak bawa kado?" Hinata memasikan.

"bohong" ucap Gaara santai. Hinata sedikit mengernyit sebal. "tentu aku menyembunyikan nya"

"apa isinya?"

"Happy Birthday Hinata. Aku menyayangimu hingga tahun tahun berikutnya dan selamanya" ucap Gaara sambil membuka kotak kecil yang ditanagn nya.

Mata Hinata membulat. Dirinya terkejut ketika ia melihat sebuah kalung dengan bandul mawar merah.

Gaara mengambil kalung tersebut. Dirinya mendekat ke Hinata dan memasangkan nya di leher Hinata.

"tr-trimakasih Gaara kun" ucap Hinata seraya memeluk Gaara tiba tiba. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan nya.

"aku juga mencintai Gaara kun" ucap Hinata di sela pelukan nya "aku janji akan terus tersenyum dan bahagia agar Gaara kun juga begitu"

"aku memegang janjimu"

Jum'at 27 Des 2013

* * *

** rencana nya mau buat GHLP tapi sepertinya tidak memenuhi syarat :3**

**untuk Nama chan a.k.a Megurine Chocoa Rin**

**untuk kakak saya a.k.a Hanazawa Kay**

**untuk para reader**

**saya ucapkan Arigatou Gozaimasu :D**

**mind to review? I really appreciate it :3**

**see you next time in other place :D **


End file.
